


甘之如饴

by all_all



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Demon Dean, Dirty Talk, M/M, Master/Slave, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slave Sam, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_all/pseuds/all_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>其实Dean有一点，却是想错了。<br/>Sam从来没有笃信他不会伤他，只是于他而言，只要是Dean给的，即便是伤害，他也甘之如饴罢了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	甘之如饴

**Author's Note:**

> Sammy大概已经软的没边儿了orz。  
> 慎。

1  
Dean是该隐之印和第一刃的拥有者，地狱之王。  
Sam是个有个幸福家庭的小孩，直到十四岁的时候爸妈死于一场大火。流落街头一个月后他没等到收养机构的阿姨等到了一个称他为邪恶的天使。  
Dean有次到人间的时候顺手灭了一个看不顺眼的杀戮天使，结果就是他救了那个被天使认定为邪恶的小孩儿。  
14岁的Sam拉着20岁【看上去】的魔头，声音清脆，“哥哥！你带我走吧！”  
魔头就把脏兮兮的小男孩打包带回了魔窟。  
于是这就是初遇了。

2  
14岁到17岁，三年，Sam包管了Dean的生活起居。

 

十七岁的某个早上，伺候Dean起床的Sam看着对方早上异常精神的某个部位开口，声音清脆，“主人，Sammy伺候您吧。”  
……  
Sam咽下嘴里的东西，红着脸缩进Dean怀里，抬头小声说，“主人，您亲亲我。”  
Dean笑着在他红红的脸蛋儿上亲一口，“Sammy想做我的小奴隶么？”  
Sam眼睛亮亮的看着他，“恩。”  
Dean无意识般揉着他的耳朵，神色有些复杂，“那明日就先去Crowley那儿学学规矩吧。”

3  
七日后的晚上，魔王Dean传了奴隶Sam。

 

Sam身上赤裸，脖子上套着一个红色项圈，双腿间从没经过人事的性器上，一根红绳系成了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。他跪伏在地上，圆润的臀瓣向上翘起，隐秘的地方泛着诱人的水光，身体因羞耻而颤抖，“请主人享用贱奴。”

 

======

“那就让主人来看看你现在……合不合格吧。”Dean把少年扔到床上，冷声道，“爬过来。”

============

Sam赤裸跪伏在床上，腰部下沉，屁股高高翘起，头埋在Dean胯下，努力想要含下着那狰狞的物件。

Dean似是有些不耐，直接顶了进去，惬意地眯了眯眼，双手不客气地揉弄着面前向上翘起的臀肉。

Sam被顶出了泪花，却还是努力收缩着喉咙，希望能给对方带来更多的快感。

Dean揉弄了一会儿，忽然抬手，在右手边的臀瓣上狠狠掌掴两下，手掌起落，手下的皮肤顿时红了起来。

“嗯……”Sam口中被堵着，只发出一声闷哼。

“Sammy，知道我为什么打你么？”

Sam发不出声音，抬眼看他，眸光湿润。Dean好心地把东西从他嘴里抽出来。

“因、因为我做错了。”刚刚的对待使得Sam的声音低哑破碎。

“不对，”Dean用那硬挺的东西拍着少年的脸颊，“因为我想打你那白嫩的屁股，想让它变成凄惨的红色，只是因为我想，而你是我的奴隶。”

“知道了。”Sam垂下眉眼，卷卷的刘海遮住了表情。

Dean揪着他的头发再次插了进去，“好好含着。”

4  
Dean在将射的时候抽了出来，射在了Sam脸上，粘稠的精液顺着男孩通红的面颊流下，落到床上。

“舔干净了。”

Sam跪趴在床上舔舐着面前的白浊，Dean绕到对方后面，抬起他的小屁股将依旧精神的性器插了进去，直接开始运动起来。Sam猝不及防，被他顶得趴到了床上，Dean不满地皱了皱眉，一巴掌抽在手下的屁股上，“接着舔。”

Sam把面前床上的浊物都舔干净了，屁股也早就被打的通红通红的了，Dean把人翻了过来，从正面压着抽插。他双手揉着两瓣红彤彤的屁股，低声下令，“自己玩儿乳头。”

Sam无措的摸上自己的乳首，却不知道该如何动作，很快便招来了一巴掌。

Sam看着自己身上的人。

是不是他再努力一点，做得再好一点，Dean就会少抱那些奇怪的家伙一次？

他掐住自己的乳头，狠狠向外一拉，随即控制不住地叫了出来。

Dean勾起嘴角，“乖，好好叫给主人听。”他近乎温柔地俯身耳语，“你就是这么个淫荡的小婊子是不是？恩？渴望男人老二的荡妇？”他加大抽插的力度，每次都狠狠地捅到底，“这是你想要的吗贱货？想要我这么操你？像操一个下贱的婊子一样操你？回答我！”

Sam的眼角红红的，棕绿色的眼睛里蕴满了水汽，看上去像是透明的琥珀色，他被顶撞得没有着落点，却不敢伸手碰dean，他紧紧抓着身下的床单，声音有些破碎，“是、是的，主人，这是我想要的，我想要您这样、像操一个婊子一样操我。”

5  
Sam从Dean身上退下来，一点一点舔净那刚刚还肆虐在他身体里的物件上的残留，然后跪到床下，“谢主人赏赐。”  
“怎么不要吻了？”Dean问。  
Sam额头触地，“是贱奴之前不懂规矩索吻，冒犯了主人，请主人惩罚。”

奴隶的规矩……

Dean叹了口气，把人拉起来搂进怀里。  
“Sammy……还想做我的奴隶吗？”  
Sam抬头看着那双翠绿的眸子，那里面有太多复杂的情绪他读不懂，但是他觉得自己看到了一丝被小心隐藏着的期待——那值得他付出一切，他忍不住往dean温暖的怀抱里又缩了缩，“想。”

6  
Dean如何都想不明白，Sam怎么就一直笃定他不会伤他。  
他习惯了从别人眼里看到恐惧或者憎恶，可是Sam看他时，从来都只有全心的信任依赖，又或者，多了点儿爱慕。  
这少年在他身边3年，他做过的那些事情，从来没避过他。  
再者说，他是地狱之王啊，这还不够简单么？  
他Sam·狗狗眼·Winchester究竟凭什么觉得，他一个无恶不作的魔头，不会伤他？

7  
其实Dean有一点，却是想错了。  
Sam从来没有笃信他不会伤他，只是于他而言，只要是Dean给的，即便是伤害，他也甘之如饴罢了。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 被116+516再次虐到的报社产物.  
> 搬过来好了。  
> 虽然觉得中文的其实没有人会来这儿看……@。@


End file.
